The Spectacular Spider-Man 16
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: Okay, after the teaser at the end of the last story, following the chaos, we now have the last episodes of this Season. After #20, the series will be renewed to Season 2! So enjoy the last of Season 1… and face Doc Ock!
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Whew! Okay. Now that the spice is gone, my robot clone is gone and I'm back. After running away from the Police, and solving his problem with Tombstone, we're left with Doc Ock again. After this, we'll focus on the Green Goblin, beginning with #21. Anyway, let's go!


	2. Chapter 1: Audial Nightmare

BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP.  
(Translated: WAKE UP. WAKE UP. WAKE UP.)  
"NO!" Yelled Max at the Alarm Clock, before stepping on it. "You're Plankton now."  
BEEP.  
"And you're not getting the last word."  
RING RING. RING RING. RING RING.  
(Translated: PICK UP. PICK UP. PICK UP.)  
"I'M HAVING AN AUDIAL NIGHTMARE!" He yelled, before stomping over to his phone. When he picked it up, his face changed from cartoonishly annoyed to silly fanciness. "Yusss?"  
"Hi Max..!" Ashley beamed, sounding happier than ever.  
"Oh, hi."  
"What are you doing?"  
"I had an audial nightmare as soon as I woke up."  
"What's that?"  
"Ehhh… it doesn't really matter."  
"Erm, okay."  
"So, why'd you call me?"  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I got a JOB!"  
"Wow! Cool! What is it?"  
"Oh, I'm just a Freelance Photographer at the Daily Bugle."  
"Wow! That's MILES better than Pizza Delivery!" Max said, before they both laughed. Ashley liked how care-free and Optimistic Max was. Whatever setback he had, the next day, he'd be fine again. Plus, he interacted with Ashley with ease. It was like he had extreme comfort when talking to her. He never failed to make her smile, even if it was unintentional.  
"Uh, my boss, Jameson, he wants pictures or videos of Spider-Man."  
"O-Oh, Spidey, eh? A, uh, real killer. Heheh." Said Max, before thinking _Help me.  
_"Well, I'll see you later, M-Max."  
"Bye…!" He said joyfully with gritted teeth, before hanging up. He then laid down on the ground, curling up into a ball with an expressionless face.

_Inside Max's mind…_

The Office was getting mass nuked.


	3. Chapter 2: H4xx

After the RepairSponges had fixed up the Office and it was put back in business, Max got up and went swinging, to clear out his head. In the office, it was to clear out the waste thoughts in the trash. Whenever Max successfully cleared out his mind, the trash would be gone. Clever, right? Anyway, after taking out the trash, he stopped on a rooftop and took off his mask.  
"Well, I should probably check the news for reports on stuff. Anything could happen," he said to himself. The talking to _himself_ part is important. But more on that later, he's swinging right now.  
He went over to a shop with TVs in the window and watched. General news. _Nothing happening here..._ thought Max, feeling uncomfortable. He turned around to see loads of people looking at him. "Oh, great." He said out loud, "You guys go and, uh, go skedaddle outta here." Out of pure awe, everybody did so. Max, internally facepalming, turned back to the TVs to find Doc Ock's face on it. _OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY CUT OFF HIS HEA- Wait, he's just on the TV, it's okay.  
__...  
__...WAIT WHA-  
_"Greetings, Arachnid."  
"Hello. Y'know, something I appreciate about you is the fact that you call me an Arachnid instead of a bug or insect. It just helps my OCD that little bit, y'know?" Said Max, before realizing he can't talk to him through a screen. He's not even behind the screen, he's somewhere else. _FACE...PALM!  
_"I knew you were talking to yourself there. That's why I paused."  
"That ****ing creep."  
"Anyway, let me address the current matter. I have a quest for you. But, there is a riddle you must solve."  
"Oh great." _I need to stop talking to myself.  
__**Yeah, you do.  
**__SHUT UP, SPIDER-SENSE!  
_"The crooks and baddies giving a fright, on the tops in the middle of the night. One only will reveal the location of my dastardly deeds. **Go there for a real surprise**." Static followed and it switched back to regular news.  
"Welp. I think I can figure it out.  
I need to go onto the rooftops in the middle of the night, where lots of Thugs will be, ready to beat me up. One of them will tell me where Doc Ock is planning all this, ready to fight me. Then I defeat him and get loads of praise. Blah Blah Blah." Max leaped up to the rooftop.  
"Here tonight."

**To be continued...  
...sorry, I have to stretch this out into 4 stories. it ain't easy, trust me.**


End file.
